custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Krahnukk's Origin
Chapter One Krahnukk, an Av-Matoran, was walking around Mata Nui. He was making sure that it was safe from Makuta. He turned him self semi-invisible, he turned back and saw his shadow. Suddenly, he heard a few pebbles fall. Krahnukk shifted his gaze upwards, he was being attacked! He ran as fast as he could to get help, then he stopped. Wait a minute, I'm invisible, how can that Makuta possibly see me, Krahnukk thought. But the Makuta was flying towards him. He ran even faster, his mask powers were wearing off. He tripped over a rock and laid on his back. Krahnukk suddenly became deaf. He tried to scream for help but he wasn't making even the tiniest bit of noise. He could feel the light being sucked out of him. He started to close his eyes. The last thing he could see before doing so was a Great Shelek. "Get up!" said a familiar voice, "I said, get up!" Krahnukk was slowly regaining his hearing. everything was a blur, but he could still notice a smudge of orange in front of his face. He stood up, the voice he heard was Photok, another Av-Matoran. "What happened, Photok?" asked Krahnukk. "You were being attacked by Chirox, he sucked half the light out of you, you know. Luckily for you, I got here just in time to blast him with a Midak Skyblaster that I borrowed, it didn't do much damage though, he's probably coming up here any minute now." "S-s-so, I'm half Av-Matoran, and h-h-h-h-half Kr-Kra-Matoran?" "First one I've ever heard of apparently." They ran to a small spot on Karda Nui, Krahnukk had built a cannon that would launch a canister out if he ever needed to escape Karda Nui. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Photok. "Positive," confirmed Krahnukk. He jumped into the cannon and Photok went to a panel right behind the cannon that had a red button on it that said "EJECT" that would launch the canister far to someplace else, maybe even to another planet. Krahnukk quickly popped his head out of the cannon hole and said, "Photok, before I go, can you do a favor for me?" Photok looked up at him quizzically and said, "And what would that be?" "Don't tell anyone that I'm leaving, just say I got killed by Chirox." "I'll try," said Photok dubiously. Krahnukk didn't want anybody to start looking for him. A few minutes later,the canister had launched. But he didn't know that he was quickly spotted by a Makuta named Zamakna who tried to follow him. Zamakna took out a Kanohi Olmak and put it on, it was not as good as the ones created by Artakha, but were pretty close to them. Zamakna made slightly less powerful versions of Legendary Kanohi. Krahnukk didn't know what dangers awaited him... Chapter Two Months later, Krahnukk's canister landed on the gigantic planet that the residents called "Bara Magna." Krahnukk had landed next to a huge crater the size of Aqua Magna, the moon he was previously on. "Great Mata Nui, it can't possibly be, it is, I'm on Spherus Magna!" Krahnukk exclaimed. The surface was hot and very sandy, Bara Magna (or Spherus Magna, according to Krahnukk and others where he came from) was a whole gigantic desert. He wandered around, 3 strange creatures were nearby. Krahnukk tried to acivate his mask ability, nothing happened. What's happening, why aren't my mask powers working? he thought. Crack! He had stepped on a twig. The creatures attention turned to him. They had odd tails on their back. The creatures walked toward Krahnukk. One of them pushed him down. Krahnukk tried to crawl away. The creatures took out small, silver launchers, each launcher had a golden ball with spikes on it. The spikeballs started to shake, Krahnukk knew what would happen, they were gong to shoot him. Krahnukk closed his eyes, he had remembered Chirox almost sucking all the light out of him, but suddenly, like before, something unusual happened. The creatures had been frozen completely, the spike ball was frozen as well, it was 2-inches from his face. Chapter Three "Who are you?" Krahnukk asked. "I'm an Agori that can fight better than a Glatorian," said a voice. "What's an 'Agori' or a 'Glatorian'?" "I'm an Agori, you're a Glatorian." "What are you talking about?" "Did you at least look at yourself in the morning?" "I just got here." Krahnukk was confused, he didn't know who he was talking to, what a "Glatorian" or an "Agori" was, and most of all, he didn't know what the "Agori" meant about him being a "Glatorian." "I'm a bit surprised really,"said the Agori, "I never knew that I could freeze Vorox." Krahnukk had guessed a "Vorox" were those creatures that just attacked him. Suddenly, he looked at his hands, they were different, then he looked at a tiny puddle of water next to him, he had an orange Iron-Man face. What happened to me, he thought. The Agori held out his and and said, "My name's Glaconox, I'm from the Ice Village." Krahnukk grabbed his hand and said, "Thanks, the name's Krahnukk." Krahnukk stood up, he seemed to be a lot taller than Glaconox which made no sense because they seemed about the same height. "So which village are you from?" asked Glaconox. Krahnukk blinked. He simply just stared at Glaconox. Category:Stories